


Intern

by DrewWrites



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrewWrites/pseuds/DrewWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: <br/>Boss Oliver and Intern Barry flirting at an office party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intern

“Just because I’m an intern at Queen Consolidated, doesn’t mean I actually get to talk to him Iris.” 

 

“But he’s still here. I still get to see him.” Barry sighed. 

 

“Good luck with that. I’m going to go get another drink.” Barry got up from his spot at the table and started walking to the bar, only to slam into a body behind him. 

 

“Oh my god I’m so sorry.” Barry looked up to see, oh god, Oliver Queen glaring down at him. Oliver’s face softened into a small smile as his eyes moved up and down Barry’s body.

 

“That’s ok. Barry, right?” 

 

“Y-you know my name?” Barry sputtered. 

 

“I know all of my intern’s names. Especially the cute ones.” He replied with a wink. 

 

“Oh. OH.” Barry’s face turned red.

 

“Did you come alone, Barry?” Oliver asked.

 

“I brought Iris. Who’s my sister. Well not actually my sister. Foster sister. I’m sorry I’m rambling.” Barry rocked back and forth on his feet. Oliver’s smile widened.

 

“Can I get you a drink?” 

 

“Y-yeah sure.”


End file.
